Orcs Buildings
Back to Orcs ---- Orc Buildings Important Note Unlike the other races, Orcs cannot repair their buildings through normal means, but can still be repaired through the use of the Earthpower spell, though. The Orc race also gain +100 Stone for destroying enemy buildings. ----------Default---------- ''Orchold Between producing Kobolds for mine stuffing, Kobold Snipers for tower filling, researching the lord skills and upgrading the keep, the Orchold can become quite busy. From an early point in the game you will find yourself building more of these to help keep the flow of Kobolds / Snipers while still maintaining tiring. The Orchold if surprisingly small for a main keep, so you shouldn't have problems placing them down to be built. This is a great boon considering that you'll end up building another one early on. Tower (Orc) The Orc Tower is one of the better Towers any race could build. It has respectable stats across the board and is even cheaper than other Towers that have inferior stats. However, the huge downside with the Orc Tower is that, like with every Orc building, it cannot be repaired. This means you'll end up loosing more Orc Towers than you would with other races due to this simple factor. Fortunately, Orcs have access to an advanced missile unit to stuff them with - Kobold Snipers. This massive boost to the Tower's damage and range will help greatly in keeping enemies away from them, something that you would want more so now than ever before. It would also be wise to build walls around them, even Ramparts, just so there's something expendable to take a few hits - which you could always destroy yourself and then rebuild when there are no threats around to "refresh" the Tower's "bodyguard". ----------Tier 1---------- ''Battleyard Battleyards make up the core of your base, which means you'll be building plenty of them! Not only do they produce the Orcs' core units, but also their Titan and a few researches. It's these very researches that make the Orc infantry viable even towards late game, but yet they're all available right from the beginning (excluding Thump). However, obtaining them all immediately is not advised - Training is the only one you should purchase after building the Battleyard as it will only affect units produced after it has been obtained. The others can be purchased later, once you have an army ready. ''Goblin Tower As you would expect from its name, the Goblin Tower produces Goblins. Aside from that, it's your run-of-the-mill scout tower, possessing minor aerial offenses and researches view sight bonuses. Scout towers are usually useless when no fog of war or hidden map are not in play, but it still has its uses in such circumstances due to it being ablt to produce units. Admittedly, the units produced aren't anything you'll be building an army around, but with Goblins for early game scouting and Gobshooters for decent long range splash damage will ensure the building's worth. ----------Tier 2---------- Beast Pit Beast Pits produce only the Orcs' cavalry - Wolfriders. It also offers some decent upgrades to them, making them very fast and gives their attacks the added chance of leaving the victim with a Disease. The building isn't particularly big, nor is it costly, but you wont be building many of them, anyway. Hovel Hovels are a pure army limit building - doing nothing other than increasing your army limit by 3 points instead of the usual 2. They are cheap, quick to build and are relatively small. However, one could question their use when you could just build a tower in the same space, which offers nearly as much army limit but also helps defend your base. Because of this, you may find yourself building Hovels only when you absolutely need it. I.E: You have a bunch of large units stuck in production and need them out ASAP, or when the boundaries of your base are massive and have a decent amount of protected "free space" that's not necessarily needed for production buildings. Brood level 1'' Orcs don't make much use from their Brood, mainly using it to produce Swamp Dragons. Harpies can be useful in some very specific situations, but those situations are usually rare to the point that you forgot that you can even produce them. Bats can help out with scouting, but as Goblins are available at tier 1, they would have already made their appearance by this point and uncovered most of the map. As such, you can put off building Broods until a much later point in the game, sometimes only at tier 5 where the Swamp Dragon becomes available. ----------Tier 3---------- ''Prison Prisons are an unique building for the Orcs in the sense that it doesn't require stone to build. However, the unit it produces, the Troll, requires only stone. Because of Trolls heavy stone cost, which faces competition with the rest of the Orc economy, it can be difficult to consistently produce them. As such, you will rarely have enough stone to have multiple ones in production at the same time, and so, you wont have need for many Prisons in your army. The Slavehorde skill can be useful for maintaining mine-fillers while your Orchold(s) are pumping out Kobold Snipers. Although, the gold cost between the two units can clash. ----------Tier 4---------- Shaman's Hut Up until now, the Orcs haven't had much need for crystal - with only a single unit and a few researches that required some (and then Dragons later on). That all changes with the Shaman's Hut. Not only does the building itself requires crystal to be built, but the unit it produces, the Goblin Shaman, requires an extreme amount. Goblin Shaman are fantastic spell casters and a large horde of them will raze anything that it unfortunate enough to meet them. Even a well defended base can be over run momentarily. With such a powerful unit that has a slow production time, you would want to get as many in production as you can afford. This usually means that you'll be building quite a few of these buildings - not as many as the Battleyard, but certainly more than any other "side" production building. It's also a good idea to set the attitude of these buildings onto "Magic Defender", so your Goblin Shaman produced from it automatically adopt the same attitude. Totem Totems are fantastic anti-aerial defense posts that can give even Dragons a hard time. This is due to their hefty 50 magic type attack and a speed of 4. However, Totems aren't very durable and can be toppled easily, so they shouldn't be alone. It's usually best to place them behind your main towers (but not directly next to them). Fortunately, Totems are also very small buildings, so you wont be hard pressed to find space for them. Brood level 2'' While aiming to get Swamp Dragons onto the field, you will at some point need to get your Brood to level 2. In some situations you may actually set a target to get a level 2 Brood for the production of Harpies. Although very limited in use, their purpose can warrant the creation of at least two Broods (and leveled up). But otherwise the purpose of going to a level 2 Brood is just so it can be leveled up once more when tier 5 hits. ----------Tier 5---------- ''Brood level 3'' Swamp Dragons are amazing and with Orcs lacking in fire type damage, they are seen more valuable to them than other races. Swamp Dragons are pretty much the sole reason for building Broods in the first place and, in some cases, you probably wont even start making one till you are on the verge of hitting tier 5. As Orcs have little use for crystal and gold can easily be spared, they have no trouble in getting those Swamp Dragon out on the field. Also, with the Brood and its level costing just gold and stone, again something that Orcs can handle well (they obtain free stone for knocking down buildings), getting some Broods up isn't difficult, either. As such, Orcs can keep on rolling out Dragons late game and so you may want at least a couple of level 3 Broods. (Although, if you have need of Harpies, then you'll want to build a couple more just for them.) Category:Orc